Jackson and Chase
by Look For The Silver Lining
Summary: One-shots about Percy and Annabeth! Includes Thalico, Pipson, Frazel, and all that good stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first (drumroll please) PJO story! Cool right? I sure hope so. This is a series of one-shots about Percabeth, the second best couple eva.**

**Word.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Review!**

Percy skimmed up Half-Blood Hill, trying to get a good view of Camp Half-Blood.

He had been trying to find Annabeth for over an hour now, and had enlisted Frank, Jason, Nico, and Leo to help.

But nothing.

He shifted his weight, rubbed the Golden Fleece for good luck, then ran down the hill, nearly colliding with Leo on the way down.

"I *pant* found *pant* her. In the stables." Leo said, and then flopped down dramatically.

Percy stepped over him and ran toward the stables.

"Annabeth?" he called, stepping into the stables.

He found her in Blackjack's area, surrounded by sketches.

"Annabeth?" he asked softly.

Annabeth woke up.

But Percy guessed she wasn't half awake, so that's why Percy got a bloody nose.

Naturally, Annabeth was always prepared for battle.

Annabeth was fully awake now, apologizing over and over, while Percy told her over and over it was fine.

"So what were you doing in the stables anyway?" asked Percy, squeezing his nose.

Annabeth tucked some hair behind her ear and explained that she wanted some peace to make a statue for Hera and didn't want to harpies to find her.

Percy nodded.

"I'm super sorry about your nose!" Annabeth said, getting Percy up and leading him to the infirmary.

"It's fine." Percy smiled.

Just then, Jason walked on by with Piper, in pretty much the exact position as Percabeth.

It passes on.

**My very first NON-Hoa story!**


	2. Chapter 2- Reyna and Valdez

**Hi! This chapter was prompted by ShimmeringDaisyFace! **

**Review! **

It had started out as a normal day.

But that's how all these things happen.

The thing is, Reyna had met Leo at the rock climbing wall, and the compitetion started there.

Reyna won, and she had a fun time rubbing it in Leo's face.

"Fine! I challenge you to a Event Race. We'll see you wins the most, and whoever wins, will have to give the other a kiss!" Leo annouced.

"It's on!" Reyna said.

First, archery.

"Haha!" Reyna said, hitting the target nearly every time.

Leo lost, but he was undaunted.

"Next, how about canoeing?" suggested Leo.

Reyna raced him there.

"Mwahhhahaha!" cried Leo, way ahead.

After the canoeing, both stepped out, soaked.

"I won! I won!" Leo said, doing some kind of victory dance.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Basketball?" asked Leo.

I nodded, already walking towards the court.

After a game of one-on-one, I won.

"Haha!" I said.

"Well, that's it. Guess you have to give me a well-earned kiss." Leo said, sticking out his cheek and closing his eyes.

I pretended like I was going, but secretly ran, until Leo caught up with me and lifted me over his shoulder.

I laughed and he set me down.

"Oh fine." I said, but I was grinning.

He stuck out his cheek again, but I grabbed his face and kissed his lips.

**There you have it! **

**If any of you want to me to write a story for you, just give me a review! **

**But if your a guest, put a name so I know :)**

**I'll do any couple- Frazel, Percabeth, Jasper, Leyna, ect.**

**Review! And Prompt!**

**I can't wait to hear your ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3- Grace and di Angelo

**Hey guys! I wanted to update because I was bored.**

**Yeah.**

**Also, ShimmeringDaisyFace wants a Frazel chapter, but that's next chapter cause it's kinda long :)**

**Anyway, review and prompt!**

Thalia POV

Thalia ran up the hill, panting all the way.

Nico hadn't come out for breakfast or lunch.

What could she say? She was worried.

She finally made it to the Hades cabin, and then tried to open the door.

It was locked. Not even her hairpin could make a dent in it.

She only had one other choice.

"Nico di Angelo! If you don't open this door _right now,_ I will personally see to it that you will see a side of me that you won't like very much. And that's a promise." Thaila said.

When Nico didn't open the door, Thalia swore.

She plopped down in front of the door, unsure what to do next.

What was he doing in there that was so important not to open the door?

She waited hours and hours until it was sunset.

When finally, Nico came.

But not out the door. He walked up to it.

"Thalia? What are you doing here?" he asked, confused.

Thalia looked up.

"I hate you." She muttered, and walked away.

She was worried sick for _nothing?_

It was a pretty bad day so far, but the sudden rain and thunder made it worse.

"Calm down, dad!" Thalia shouted.

She was shivering, but it was a little warmer under her tree.

When suddenly, a jacket made its way onto her shoulders.

Nico plopped down right beside her.

"Can I help you?" asked Thalia.

"Sure. Why are you so mad at me?" asked Nico.

"Because I was worried sick about you! I waited there 5 hours." Thalia said.

"All for me?" Nico said, smirking.

"Well, um, I mean, like a friend, or whatever. Yeah." Thalia stammered.

"Right." Nico said.

"Yeah, um, I gotta, like go, um, Chiron is going to make me, help wash his… stuff." Thalia said awkwardly, then ran.

Nico called after her, but she just kept running.

It was too awkward telling him she liked him.

**Sooo, how did you like this? **

**I wrote this this morning, but since my computer was having mental problems, I had to post it this afternoon!**

**There will be a sequel to this chapter, maybe.**

**Prompt! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4- The stupid Dance

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here I am now!**

**Anyway, I have a bunch of prompts to write, but I had a great idea that could not be wasted! The characters might be a little AU, but whatevs.**

**I think that's what AU means. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Nico POV

I step out of my cabin and headed over to the Zeus cabin, practicing my lines.

"Thalia, will you come to the stupid dance with me?" I murmur to myself.

Yes, that sounded like something she would say to me. I knock on the door, trying to slow down my racing heart.

I really only needed a date to the dance, or it might get all Perks of being a Wallflower, with me sitting alone, until maybe I find better friends, because Percy woke me up at 6:30 for no apparent reason. Just to annoy me. **(Did anyone see that? I just watched the trailer and the 10 minute preview on YouTube.)**

I open the door, seeing its all dark inside.

"Thalia?" I ask.

No answer.

I look over to her bed, and see her sleeping like a rock.

"Thalia?" I say, shaking her. I accidently almost walk over a strewn picture that Thalia must've accidently knocked over.

It's a picture of me and her, sitting on Zeus's Thumb. I recognize the day that was her birthday and when she was pleaded by Annabeth, Percy, and me to quit the hunt.

So, naturally, with her betting skills, she managed to get 50 drachmas to quit the hunt.

I shake her awake.

"Nico? It's 4 in the morning. What do you need?" she says, turning over.

"It's 10 in the morning, Pinecone Face. Still tired from Percy beating you in poker last night? Because I told you, you should've put down your three-of-a-kind." I say, remembering the teasing Percy did all night.

"I want to sleep the day away. Today's the dance and if I don't go, Aphrodite will probably make all my clothes pink." Thalia says, sitting up straight.

"Why don't you go with me? It will more bearable." I say.

"Okay. I'll meet you there." Thalia says, getting up.

I act calmly as I walk out, but as soon as I'm out, I do a victory dance.

First date with Thalia!

**I kinda think this was a little random, but whatever.**

**Anyway, review, prompt, because you know you want to!**


	5. Chapter 5- Lost

**This takes place after the Giant War, once again primped by the amazing ShimmeringDaisyFace! **

**She wanted Frazel, so I shall deliver.**

**Let's just say Reyna, Frank and Hazel are at Camp Half-Blood.**

**Be warned, this is AU!**

**Hazel POV**

I wake up to a weird feather ticking my face and someone laughing.

What?

Then the last few bits of sleep fog drift away and I realize it's Frank.

"Frank!" I roar.

He just laughs, then runs, while I chase after him.

We run all around camp, stepping out of the way for staring campers.

"Frank Zhang!" I roar again.

I don't know where we are, but I keep chasing and he keeps running.

I'm about a couple of feet away from him, so when he skids to a stop, I'm forced to stop as well.

"Um, Hazel?" he says.

"Uh, what?" I say, mimicking his tone.

"I, don't know where we are." Frank says sheepishly.

I just gape.

"You, don't... ARG!" I say.

"I'm sorry. I headed for the woods, because I thought we would reach another side of CHB, and just go there. Technically." he says.

"Technically, you're annoying. These woods are huge! But okay, I see your point. Trust me, Percy or Jason or someone will report us missing. They'll find us eventully." I say.

"How long will that take?" he ask.

"Somewhere between 3 hours and 6 years." I say glumly.

"6 years? I'll be 22!" he says, shocked.

"And I'll be 19. Your point being?" I say.

"Well, I could leagally marry you. This is nice scenery." he says, looking around.

"Oh yeah. Monsters can be the groomsmen, while chipmunks can be the bridesmaids." I snicker and Frank joins in.

"Jeez, I forgot! Monsters!" He says.

"I know. This is what happens when you wake me up. Early." I say.

Frank dropped a kiss on my head, a way of saying sorry.

"You're forgiven." I say.

"Thank you. Are you as hungry as I am?" Frank asks.

"Yes. You have the appetite of a elephant." I say, feeling pretty stupid in my pajamas.

"Well, I don't want to know if these berries are poisonous or not, but I have a mushed granola bar in my pocket." Frank says.

I split it in half and practically inhale my piece.

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

A little while later, Frank and I have been hunting, climbing, and other woods activitys.

But I'm so tired I eventully just fall asleep.

Right on Franks stomach.

A little while later, Frank shakes me awake.

"Finally!" I say, then follow the group out of the woods.

I feel Frank grip my hand, and I whisper into his ear-

"I wouldn't want to have spent the day with anyone else."

**Okay! Sorry for not updating, super busy.**

**For some reason, I'm in a Thalico mood. A big one, too.**

**I've been scouring FF!**

**So, everybody who is reading this, and if you have a Thalico story, update!**

**For my sake.**

**I saw Sea of Monsters today! It was great! **

**Did anyone else see it? Review and tell me!**

**A PMer PMed me and they had a list of questions!**

**I shallith answer them.**

**1)Favorite God? Hmm. Hades.**

**2)Favorite Goddess? Nemesis! What can I say? I relate to the goddess of revenge! Hehehe**

**3) Favorite PJO Book? I have 2! Sea of Monsters and Battle of the Laybrinth.**

**4) Favorite HOO book? Mark of Athena.**

**5) Favorite Song(s)? My Place (Coldplay), Potential Breakup Song (Aly and Aj), Bruises by Train, and thousands more. **

**6) Favorite Kind of Music? Rock, Pop, **

**7) Favorite band? Train**

**Anyway, review, prompt! Expect a Thalico, Traite, or a **

**Thalia/Percy friendship Drabble next time!**

**Review!**

**Prompt for Hades sake!**


	6. Chapter 6- Twin Fights

**Hey guys! I'm bored and I have nothing to do, so I guess I'll update! Enjoy!**

**I guess I really haven't done any Tratie, so here is a chapter for the special couple!**

**If you look closely, you'll see some Percabeth!**

**In this one, they aren't together. You'll just have to see what happens!**

Katie POV

I sigh, rub my back, and then focus once more on planting roses. Percy slipped me 20 drachmas to spell out "Annabeth" with roses in the middle of the field.

I pushed down my sun cap. The sun today was exhilarating and sweaty.

I reach to rub my aching back again when someone blocks the sun out of my eyes.

I blink again.

"Travis?" I say, confused. The sun's glare was still in my eyes, so it took a few seconds to adjust.

"Yeah. It's me. I bet you're so happy I'm here, aren't you?" he says cockily.

"Actually, yeah." I admit.

He seems sadder, almost. Weighed down.

"Are you okay?" I say as he plops down beside me.

"Nah, not really. Conner and I got in the biggest fight we ever had." He says, looking out over the half-finished "Ann".

"Oh, that's too bad. What happened?" I ask.

"We got in a fight to see which one of us could get you." Travis said glumly.

I felt appalled.

"What?" I say, making sure I heard correctly.

"Yeah. But he's probably kissing some other chick right now." Travis says.

"Well, if it makes any difference to you, I think you're the cuter one. Now scram. I have to finish this." I say.

His face lights up.

"Really?" he says.

"Sure. Now I have to finish this or Percy will have my head." I say, getting back to work.

He skips along like a little girl.

I snicker and get back to work.

**Cute? Eh? **

**I was reading over the Traffic Stats for this story, and 524 people have viewed it, but none review! If you could please take a minute, review! And prompt a chapter if there's something you want!**

**Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7- What's Love?

**Hey guys! Not much to say. **

**Review and Prompt!**

**This takes place when Percabeth is older and married.**

Annabeth POV

As Percy washed dishes in the sink, I sat down with our child, Tara.

I watched her build blocks and alphabet letters.

I could see she was probably going to have more Athena genes than Poseidon.

So I wasn't all surprised when she put down her "S" letter block, and asked

"Mommy, what is love?" she said, looking innocent and cute.

"Um…" I said, looking over to Percy.

He, wanting to stay out of it, focused on cleaning an invisible spot on a plate.

"Well, love is when you have a deep feeling for someone and they like you as well." I said slowly, thinking though my words.

"Do you feel this way about Daddy?" she said.

"Of course." I said.

I could just _see_ him smirking.

"Do you feel this way about Uncle Grover?" asked Tara.

"Not exactly." I said, hoping she'll take the hint.

"What about Uncle Nico? Or Uncle Travis?" she interrogated.

"No. I don't. Although sometimes Dad can be a kelp brain, I still love him. Does that make sense?" I said, placing her on my lap.

Percy turned around, shocked.

I pretended not to notice.

"Yes. It does. I think I like Jack!" she giggled, then ran off.

"Fantastic." I mumbled.

"Do you want to call Katie, or should I?" asked Percy.

I stuck out my tongue. "Nyah, Nyah."

"Very mature choice, Annabeth."

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please review! I know some people read this, I saw the polls! So, don't be a silent reader, review the story :)**

**So, Tara liked Katie and Travis's son, Jack. Eh? **


	8. Chapter 8- Subway Love

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter! **

**I finally memorized the Prophecy!**

**_Seven Half-Bloods shall answer the call_**

**_To storm and fire the world must fall_**

**_An oath said with a final breath_**

**_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._**

**I can't wait for House of Hades. The cover is my new screensaver! **

**This is a little OOC, so yeah. Just a reminder.**

**Please don't forget to review! And prompt!**

Piper POV

As Jason got out of the subway, I followed trying to keep up.

We were just friends right now, but it looked as if Jason was getting a little jealous from the four-no five guys who tossed her their number.

I mean, that's what it looked like from the clenching of the fists and all. But that's how I react around Reyna, even if she was with Leo.

We were on the way to his mother's house for a visit. It was the first visit he had since the Giant War.

Since things were going to be especially awkward, he asked if I could come along. Flattered, I said yes.

We were just about to get out of the station when six other guys surrounded me.

Once they had gone, he looked like he was about to throw a tantrum.

"That is _it!_" he exclaimed.

I was about to ask what was wrong with him, and why he was throwing a tantrum in _public_, when he leaned over, and kissed me.

On the lips.

I was so startled that I could barely recognize the bliss that ran though me.

"There. I've been wanting to do that for days now." He said.

I probably could have a swarm of bee's coming at me right now, and I wouldn't be able to close my mouth.

"Okay, judging by the fact of your face, I'm guessing you liked that." He said.

I could only nod.

"Okay then. C'mon, we're going to be late!" he said, grabbing my hand and running out of the train station.

I was surprised, but heck, you're always surprised in a relationship.

You never know what may come next.

**Okay, hope you liked that! Review if you're a PJO fan! Which you probably are, judging by the fact you're reading this. **

**L8R! **


	9. Chapter 9- Date Crasher

**Hey guys! I got this idea from a guest who is called ! She suggested these three wonderful ideas, and she also refuses to call Jason/Piper jasper, and instead calls them Jiper, which I though was really cool :)**

**Anyway, the mini-series inside a series begins here! Enjoy and review ;)**

Jason POV

I was nervous all day as I was going on a date with Piper. We hadn't really been on a date in a while.

So when the time came, I picked Piper up at her cabin, ignoring all the squeals from 10 freaking million girls inside.

We were dressed casually, and I was taking her to Starbucks, but a date is a date.

We sat down, chatting and all that, when I heard a familiar voice call out "Hi guys!"

"Oh please no." Piper said.

"What's up? I guess I'll sit down. Whatcha order? Can I have a sip?" asked Leo.

I officially hate Leo.

"Um, nothing, really, just on a_ date._" I said, trying to get him take the hint.

"Oh, cool. So, like, I can have a sip, right?" he said.

"Yes. You can have a sip. At Camp Half-Blood!" Piper exclaimed.

He ignored us and continued to stare at some girl across the way.

Piper pinched him.

"What was that for?" Leo said.

"Reyna told me to do that." Piper said, smirking.

"Haha. Oh, look, your drinks are ready. I'll get them!" Leo said happily.

"Run!" I muttered to Piper. She backed up slowly, then turned and ran to the door, me on her heels.

"Sorry, that turned out pretty bad. I swear I'll pummel him next time…."

**Hope you liked that! The next date is Percabeth!**

**I feel as if I'm on a boat. Maybe because I just got off one….**

**L8R!**


	10. Chapter 10- Underwater Date

Hey guys! Here is tha new update! Chapter of the mini series inside a series! Prompted by the awesome ! Enjoy/Review!

Percy POV

I had planned this date with Annabeth weeks.

So when I lead her to the sea, I made sure everything was great.

When we got down to the sea, there was an air bubble waiting, filed with foods I knew Annabeth would love.

"Oh, Percy." She said, her breath completely taken away.

"Have a seat, m'lady." I said.

I had paid Nico and Thalia to be our servers, so they served course after course, with no grumbling.

"I hope our wedding is like this!" She said happily.

"Which reminds me, I got something for you!" I said, whipping out the ring Beckendorf made.

"Percy, I can't believe this. I love you!" She said.

I blushed.

"I love you." I said.

I placed my lips on hers.

Thalia hid her face in Nico's shoulder, but whatever.

We didn't stop grinning all night.

I hope this filled your prompt, fayefaye! Review and prompt :)


	11. Chapter 11- All Wrapped Up

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, school made me busy. :(**

**Anyway, this is the last chapter wanted, so hopefully she finds this good! **

Katie POV

I shield the sun from my eyes as I head to the basketball court. Travis asked me if I would play a game with him.

Reluctantly, I said yes.

As he was winning, and I, of course, was losing, he asked me if I wanted to go out on a date. Apparently, according to him, we never went out on dates as much as percabeth, which he said nearly went on dates every night.

"Fine. Pick me up at 7." I said, wondering how Travis could plan an entire date in 3 hours.

But he surprised me. Our date was in the forest. Far away enough from the entrance, while still inside the border and Thalias tree.

We chatted and talked, until somehow, the friendly discussion turned into a debate about which godly parent was better, Demeter or Hermes.

Travis was probably going to win (I was never a good debater) when I got so furious, I grew a vine and wrapped him up.

His shocked expression made me realize I had gone too far.

"I'm sorry, Travis." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay." He said.

I merrily skipped away.

And it wasn't until the next morning I had realized I had left Travis out on the woods all night.

He _never_ dropped the incident.

**Hope you thought that was cute! Thanks a million to for reviewing kindly and asking for these! Prompt because there's a whole button for you to press over there :)**


	12. Chapter 12-Sleepover

Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated, but I was at a sleepover! We stayed up till 2:30 a.m...

Anyway, so I decided this would be appropriate ;)

Review & Prompt

It had seemed fun at first. They, meaning Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Katie, Travis, Grover, and Juniper were all crowded at the entrance with their sleeping bags, candy, and soda.

At least half of them had gotten off sugar high, and Grover, Annabeth, and Juniper were conked out.

Thalia was telling a story, but she fell over on Nico from tiredness.

"Some Hunter." muttered Percy.

Katie was fighting to stay awake, and could barely see Travis.

So she too, fell asleep.

Nico was already laying down, playing with Thalia's hair.

Travis fell asleep, clutching the candy bowl.

Soon all of them were asleep, and dawn was just striking when a branch broke.

Thalia was up in an instant, Hunter senses kicking in.

She grabbed her spear. Yes, she brought her spear to the sleepover.

She did a 360 check, then jumped about 5 feet in the air when another branch broke.

She anxiously shoved Percy, waking him up.

Percy was up in an instant. He uncapped Riptide, and they waited for the monster to come out out of an unusually large hedge.

And in the midst of the candy wrapper and sleeping bags, Nico woke up.

"What are you doing?" He mumbled.

"Heard a branch brake." muttered Thalia out of the corner of her mouth.

In the midst of the real mist, came to dark figures.

Thalia and Percy clung to Nico, who looked annoyed.

"Relax. It's just me, Chiron. Put down the sword and spear." Said one of the dark figures.

"And me too, Talia and Patrick. You too Nick." Dionysus said, sounding tired.

Thalia sighed with relief.

"How did you know we were here?" asked Thalia.

"Your friend told us." Chiron pointed to Travis behind them, still holding the candy bowl, walking around in circles and muttering to himself.

Sheesh.

Done! :) review and prompt!

Thank you thank you thank you to the awesome !


	13. Chapter 13- Nico's Diner

**Future Fic! Gather round, children.**

**Anyway, this is a Thalico one-shot, like I said, it's in the future. **

**This was inspired by one of my favorite songs- Tom's Diner by DNA and Suzanne Vega. I suggest you check it out on YouTube.**

**This is AU, so no demigods. **

Review and Prompt!

Thalia POV

I sigh as I flop down in a chair in the diner on the corner of the street I live on.

My cell phone buzzes, alerting me a new text. Ugh. Mom.

I don't bother looking at it. It's always the same.

"Why don't you get a real job? Reconnect with Nico? Or find someone else? Get real house and not an apartment? Huh?" she nags.

I order a coffee, decaf.

While the server is pouring, I notice he looks familiar.

I squint to make sure it's true.

Yup, it's Nico.

But before I can say hi, he notices a new girl coming in. He races over to say hi and gives her a kiss.

Not wanting to ruin their little moment if he so happened to angle his head 34 degrees, I hide behind the menu.

The girl sits down and winks at Nico.

Nico smiles and finishes pouring my coffee.

He delivers it to me, while making eye contact.

"Thalia?" he says in disbelief. "Is that really you?"

I know without even turning around the girlfriend is probably really mad.

I close the menu, Nico staring expectantly at me like I was some new artifact at a museum.

I swivel from the stool and walk towards the door, opening it and stepping out into the fall frost.

Pulling my jacket a little tighter, I walk down the street, rembering to put a dime in the homeless mans empty soda can.

The last thing I see as I step in my apartments lobby is the girl Nico is dating stepping out, red in the face.

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14- Making Brownies

**Hey! Whaddup? Anyway, Leyna one-shot! El Enjio!**

Reyna POV

After a long, grueling day, the only thing I wanted to do was to lay on my couch and eat a bag of jellybeans.

But, no.

As I walked into my kitchen, Leo was there, making what appeared to be mush.

"Leo? What are you doing?" I groaned.

"Why, I'm making you brownies." He said, stirring the brown mush.

"Oh really? Then why do you have water boiling?" I asked.

"You don't need that to make brownies? Seriously? Oh for the love of Zeus." He complained.

I grabbed my jellybeans, flopped on my old couch, and switched on the TV.

A few minutes later, a plate of gooey brown things landed in front of me.

I cautiously picked on up, then threw it down. It was scalding.

"Oh yeah. They're hot." He said, turning on a movie.

It was _Perks of being a Wallflower._

"Hey, he looks a lot like Percy." Leo said.

"Hey, you're right." I said.

"So, like, can I have a kiss now?" asked Leo.

"What for?"

"Because of my apron. It said kiss the cook. Hello?" Leo said.

"Technically, you're a baker."

"PWEASE!" he asked, beggingly.

"Oh fine." I kissed his cheek and then grabbed a brownie.

"Hey, are you- Are you okay?" I asked.

He looked like a baby who just pooped his pants.

"Oh yes, friend, I'm quite alright. Or maybe should I say- GIRLFRIEND!" he yelled.

"Leo! Shut up!" I screeched.

"Reyna likes me! Reyna likes me. REYNA LIKES ME!" he yelled out the door.

"Overdosed on Pop-Tarts! Please stand by." I said, dragging him back in.

"Geez, Leo. I'm never letting make brownies again. Now sit still. Let's watch the movie with the look-alike Percy in it." I said.

**Kinda weird, I know. But I haven't done a Leyna one in soooo long.**


	15. Chapter 15- The Best Parent

**Hey guys! Most of you guys liked the Leyna chapter, so yay!**

**Anyway, this is a mix of Thalico and Percabeth. The best couples on this whole fandom, sir!**

**Yeah, so this came to me when I was in school XD**

**Review!**

Thalia POV

"Annabeth, you are wrong. Athena is NOT the best goddess. No. Zeus is better than all of them combined. My dad's the ruler of the whole darn thing! Take that, Athena." I proclaimed.

"No, all of you are wrong. Poseidon is a savior. Without him, we would be parched." Percy said.

"Haha. You're all hilarious. Hades is the one who rules the Underworld. Take _that_ Thalia." Nico said.

"I think there is only one answer. Say Zeus is the best, or I'll have all of you burnt. Except you, Nico. You're my ride to the Green Day concert." Thalia warned.

"Excuse me?" Nico asked.

"Oh yeah. I love you." Thalia said, waving it off.

"Thank you." He said.

"I will drown all of you. Except Annabeth."

"I can send you to an early grave, Perseus. Do not try me!"

"Oh, yeah? How about a challenge? Whoever wins at a smart-off. Boom."

"Annabeth, we _all _know you are the smartest demi-god, but this is a game of _skill, not smarts!_"

"Shut up Thalia!"

"Guys. There is only one way to settle this. A game of extreme Hide and Seek." Percy said, waving them down.

"Fantastic. To make it harder, let's settle this at that school that's out for the summer over in the next town." Nico said.

"Yeah!" Thalia agreed.

"Well, I'm going to shadow travel me and Thalia. Good luck walking." Nico said, smirking.

Once they all were there, Percy and Annabeth panting, they all chose one to be it.

"Spear, knife, sword!" they all chanted.

(It's the demi-god version of rock, paper, scissors, shoe.)

Thalia lost.

"Heheheheheheheheheh." She said, walking over to the deserted music room to count.

Exchanging worried looks, they all ran.

Once she counted, she crept around the empty halls, running into a janitor.

"Hello. I have come to tell you you have not meet the requirements to go to heaven. Quite unfortunate, but we have cookies." Thalia offered, putting on her most crazy smile.

"Uh, thanks." The janitor said, wheeling his cart away.

"You're very welcome. Enjoy." She said, stepping around him and walking down the hall slowly.

When he was out of earshot, she rolled on the floor laughing.

Once calmed, she opened the closet, and was greeted by a rush of cold air.

"NO SHADOW TRAVELING, NICO!" yelled Thalia.

"Darn." Nico said.

"C'mon. Help me find Percy. Does this school have a fountain?" asked Thalia.

Once they found Percy, they searched the school for Annabeth.

Thalia found her in the library.

"You lose! Admit Athena isn't better than the Big Three. We overpower! Lighting, Water, and ummm, I guess death." Thalia said.

Nico punched her.

"Whatever. I guess Athena isn't as good as the Big Three." Annabeth muttered.

"LOUDER!" Thalia yelled.

"There you are! Are these your minions? Am I still bad?" asked the janitor.

"Sir, you have done a wrongdoing in Canada. Please file a report." Percy said in a weird voice.

They all nodded.

Nico and Thalia shadow traveled out of there, Annabeth and Percy running behind.

"In all my years….." muttered the janitor.

**Looong, right? Hope ya like!**


	16. Chapter 16- The New Kid

**Hey! This is actually a mix of Traite, Percabeth, Thalico, Leyna, Frazel,and Jasper. **

**But it all takes place from a new kids POV.**

**It's kinda AU, because Reyna is at Camp Half-Blood.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**New Kid POV**

"Hi, I'm Sam." I said, shaking the tour guide's hand.

"Cool. I'm Sharon. For now, you'll be in the Hermes cabin, until tonight when your godly parent claims you." She yackered on and on.

I nodded as if I knew what I was talking about.

When she was finally done, I noticed a pretty blonde with some brown haired nerd across the way.

Step aside, Junior. I thought smugly.

"Hi, I'm Sam." I said, starting out formally.

But I would soon go up to Hot Guy.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth." She said, shaking my hand.

"Cool. I'm new here, any words of advice?" I asked.

"Hmm. Stay out of the Ares cabin's way." Annabeth said.

"Ah. So, was your father a boxer?" I asked, using my many pick-up lines.

"No. Why?" Annabeth asked.

"Because your a knock-out." I said sweetly.

The guy beside her suddenly pulled out a pen, then clicked it. It instantly turned into a sword.

"Alright, you wanna go?" he said.

"Percy, for gods sake, don't scare him! Chill, okay?" Annabeth said, taking the sword and clicking it back into a pen, then handing him it.

"Fine." Percy said, upset.

I was upset, too. But not for the same reason.

"I'll see you around!" called Annabeth as she lead Percy away.

I waved.

But then I saw Pretty Lady Numba 2!

She wasn't sitting with anyone, so it seemed okay it talk to her.

Unless her boyfriend was a ruthless killing machine.

"Hi, I'm Sam. And you are… gorgeous!" I said, appering coy.

At least I hoped I was.

"Thanks." she laughed. "I'm Thalia." she said.

"Your eyes are blue, like the ocean. And I'm lost at sea." I remarked.

"Uh, okay. Thanks. But I think you should know…" she looked like she was about to say something, but then she replaced the look with a evil glint. I was confused. Maybe she was a daughter of Nemsi? Nemesis? Nemeses? I was about to sit down when a hand and a cold voice that reminded me of winter chills stopped me.

"That's my seat." I turned.

There stood a boy wearing all black.

"Who are you?" I asked, snarling.

"Son of Hades, if you must know. But I also am Thalia's boyfriend." The guy said, his glare never leaving me.

"Son of Hades, eh? How about you?" I said to Thalia, trying to make it look like I was having a conversation.

"Daughter of Zeus." she said.

I backed away, officially scared by this dark couple.

When I ran into someone that made it alot better!

"Sorry! Couldn't see over these strawberries." apologized the blonde.

"That's okay. Hey, these look delicious! You have a great green thumb." I complemented her.

"Thanks. Here, have a strawberry. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." The girl said.

"How did you know I was new?" I asked, looking over the juicy, plump strawberries.

I chose one and tore off the stem, and ate.

"Everyone knows everyone." the girl said, putting down the strawberries.

"I'm Katie." Katie introduced.

"Hi, Katie. I'm Sam." I said.

So far so great!

When suddenly, a boy with red hair appered out of nowhere.

Crap.

"Hey Katie!" said the boy, giving her a kiss.

"Hey Travis. This is Sam." Katie introduced.

"Hey." Travis said.

"I guess I should be going." I said.

All the girls around here that were pretty were taken. Where were the bachlorettes?

Anoter girl walked by.

Okay, I told myself. Only two more tries.

I walked over an introduced myself.

"Hey. I'm Reyna." the girl said.

"Sam." I said.

"So what are you into?" I asked.

"Spear fighting, killing monsters, and jelly beans." Reyna said.

"Cool. Jelly beans, huh?" I said.

"Yup. It's healthy addiction. Actually, my boyfriend is getting me some now." Reyna said.

I clenched my jaw and fake smiled.

"Cool." I said confidently.

We chatted some more, when a brown haired kid came up with a jumbo bag of jelly beans.

"Thanks, Leo." Reyna said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sure. So who's this?" asked Leo.

"This is Sam. He's new here. I think his parent may be Bia." Reyna said.

"Oh." Leo nodded.

"Er, whose Bia?" I asked.

"Goddess of Force." Reyna replied.

I nodded.

"Well, I have to do my side of the deal I made with Leo. Later!" Reyna said, with a happy Leo following.

"Darn." I muttered.

I guess word travels fast, because a boy that I heard someone call Jason was holding onto Piper.

"Don't even think about it." He warned me.

I shrugged, unapologetic.

**Eh? You like? Hopefully you review and tell me so!**


	17. Chapter 17- New Boyfriend

**I am so glad a lot of you peeps decided to review! You really liked the chapter J.**

**In other news, GUESS WHOS STORY HAS 10,473 VIEWS! Yay! I am so excited!**

***Spasm Attack in left eye***

**Anyway, this is a weird chapter. By now, you should know I breed weirdness!**

**Dramatically titled "The Sword", your feature presentation begins…. NOW! **

Silena POV

"Gods, not again!" I groaned.

My swords were not cooperating. They were made of crappy material and would simply have some weird sword spasms.

I threw it across the arena.

As I left, I thought I notice some flash of orange. But it could be anyone.

I opened the door a few hours later. The girls had insisted giving me a makeover to "calm my stressed and totally unattractive anger nerves" and I had just finished wiping it off.

There stood Beckendorf.

"Um, I don't know if this is an okay time, but I made you a special sword because I saw- I mean heard your swords weren't working. Um, that wasn't me, or anything at the arena. I mean, not that I would know. Or anything." He babbled.

"Beckendorf, this is the most thoughtful gift! I love you!" I exclaimed.

He blushed.

"Um, yeah. I also wanted to know if you wanted to be my… girlfriend?" He said, wincing.

"Yes." I said simply. I kissed his cheek.

"hehe, thanks." He said in a girly voice.

"I mean, thanks." He said in a fake manly voice.

I laughed then waved him away.

I could hear him whooping all the way.

**Done because I haven't done any Silena/Beckendorf!**


	18. Chapter 18- Proposing

**Hey guys! Sorry no update! This is a Percabeth chapter! Yay!**

**Enjoyyy!**

Percy POV

"C'mon, just ask him. He will not flip. I promise on my Yankee's cap." Annabeth pleaded with me.

"But, it's just random." I protested.

"No it's not! We've been dating for 7 years! Even Thalico got married when they had been dating for 5 and their still together. Trust me." Annabeth said, getting that look on her face.

"Yeah, but they just knew!" I claimed.

"I know with you! Pwease Percy." Annabeth pleaded.

"Do you like chocolate?" I asked, stalling.

"Yeah, but that's not the point. Percy. Let's go." She said.

"My gods! Fine!" I said, putting the key in ignition.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain." She said, settling back in her seat.

We rode silently.

I pulled into the driveway, gave a look to Annabeth, then unbuckled and got out.

I took a deep breathe, then rang the doorbell.

Mr. Chase opened the door.

"Ah, Percy! I assume you want money?" he said, then cracked up.

I forced myself to laugh.

"Ah, no, exactly." I said.

"Is Annabeth in the car?" he asked.

"Er, yes of course!" I reassured him.

"Well, do you want to come in?" he asked, holding the door open.

"Sure. Thanks." I said, stepping inside.

Annabeth's little brothers were outside, frolicking in the sunny autumn air. The hallway smelled like cinnamon. And there were pictures on the wall.

There was one of Annabeth's step mom, a few of her brothers, and the very last one was of her, her blonde hair around her shoulders.

I found myself unable to look away.

"That was taken a few days before she, well, you know." He said sadly.

He shook his head, then lead me to his office.

"Well now, what is it you need?" He said.

"Um, sir. I love your daughter very much, and I understand that she's your only daughter, and I promise to take good care of her, I swear. And I will never leave her. So what I'm asking is, if you would please let me have her, um hand in marriage?" I asked nervously.

"Well of course. I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner. But here, I want you to have this." He said, opening a drawer, then opening another.

He pulled out a shiny silver ring.

"I used this to propose to Athena. I haven't known what to do with it all these years. Congrats." He said, handing me the ring.

Seconds later, I was in the car, stunned.

"How did it go?" she asked.

**Enjoyio!**


	19. Chapter 19- Christmas at Camp Half-Blood

**Hey guys! Glad you liked the recent chapter :)**

**This one is a Christmas one, even though it's not Christmas. Because right now, this is the only idea I have :/**

**Writers block stinks on tuna.**

**Anyway, this is a mix of all the couples!**

Camp Half-Blood was fun around Christmas. Percy noted this when he took a walk with Annabeth. He tickled her in the stomach and watched her laugh.

Nearby, Travis handed Katie a jewelry box. He couldn't see what was in the box, but Katie gasped and kissed a very red Travis.

Silena was taking a walk with Beckendorf. Silena accidently tripped on a root, and Beckendorf scooped her up.

Silena laughed and gave him a kiss as well.

Around the corner, Nico handed Thalia a black bag.

Thalia opened the bag and pulled out a signed Green Day album.

She grinned and tackled him to the ground, giving him a kiss.

When Grover presented Juniper with her decorated tree.

She squealed and jumped, then gave him a hug.

Percy poked Annabeth and showed her.

"Awww. That's adorable!" She exclaimed.

He laughed. "Yeah. It is."

Nearby, Jason and Piper were exchanging gifts.

Once they looked at each other's gifts, they hugged.

Reyna and Leo were at the top of Camp Half-Blood, trying to catch falling snowflakes on their tongues.

Reyna was having a hard time catching one, and was getting a little mad, until Leo tapped her shoulder and gave her a wrapped gift topped with a bow.

She laughed and kissed him.

Hazel and Frank were giving gifts to one another.

Reyna and Leo were dancing under the falling snow.

Thalia and Nico were listing to headphones, totally oblivious to the snow.

Katie and Travis were sipping hot chocolate.

Grover and Juniper were kissing where the moonlight hit Thalia's tree.

Piper and Jason were sharing the same coat.

Feeling overwhelmed by the cute couples, Percy handed Annabeth her gift.

Curiously, she opened it.

It was a stuffed owl with a necklace on it. It was a symbol of a chariot, the only thing Poseidon and Athena had cooperated on.

"Percy! I love it. Thank you." She said, giving him a kiss.

**Hoped you liked it! Review J**


	20. Chapter 20- Rumor Has It

**Sorry about the SUPER long wait. I was grounded :( But it's all over. **

**Anyway, this is the 20****th**** chapter! And I'm almost at 50 reviews so if you would kindly review, it would mean a lot. A shoutout, in fact!**

**This is a Tratie chapter. Enjoy and review.**

Third Person POV

"Katie, I promise it isn't true. Please believe me." Travis pleaded with his very upset girlfriend.

Katie wiped away shed tears.

"I don't know Travis. It seems true. I mean, I am pretty dull." She admitted.

Travis's jaw dropped.

I suppose I should explain.

There is a rumor going around that Travis is cheating on Katie with some Aphrodite.

"Katie, you know that isn't true! I never find you dull. Trust me." He said.

"Is that what you said to _her_?" she said with venom.

"No! I don't know her name, even." Travis.

Katie shuddered, a sob racking her body.

"Well, I-" she said, but was interrupted by Travis moving closer.

She uncertainly moved back.

"Katie, what can I do to prove it to you?" He asked.

"Um. I guess you can Kibeme." She mumbled.

"I can what?"

"I said, you can kiss me." She said.

"Okay." He did just that.

"Now do you believe me?" he asked.

"Sure." She smiled, slipped her hands in his, and they walked along, neither of them saying a word and them being just fine with that.

**The end! Review!**


	21. Chapter 21-When Jealousy Attacks

**Fifty Reviews. Fifty Reviews. Fifty Reviews.**

**This is awesome.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and told me my story was good!**

**It means a bunch to me :)**

**Anyway, this is a Leyna one-shot, because I only had Leyna ideas :)**

**Enjoy and Review! My next goal is 100 :)**

Reyna POV  
"Reyna? Reyna? Are you listening?" I heard someone say.

I finally focused my glaze off of Jason and turned.

"Yeah?" I asked Leo.

"You weren't listening." He said, obviously hurt.

"What? Um, yes I was." I said, insistently.

"No you weren't. But it doesn't matter. Obviously you're still hung up on Jason." He said.

"What? No I'm not." I pleaded.

"Really? You could've fooled me." He said, then left.

I was about to protest- We weren't even dating! But then I realized.

He was jealous.

And that thought made my entire anger move away from him, made me realize that Jason liked Piper a lot, and that I liked Leo. A lot.

I needed to make a stop at the Aphrodite Cabin, the Hephaestus Cabin, and then to find Leo.

I needed to plan.

**Short, but sweet. (Hopefully!) Enjoy, review!**


	22. Chapter 22- Black Motorcycles

**Hey guys! I am in luv with the song included in the chapter! It's called Jerk It Out, look it up on Youtube, it's really good :) **

**Anyway, yes it is Thalico chapter because I haven't done one in a while. A few asked for it and I said yes.**

**So, review and ask for something!**

Thalia POV

_Wind me up, Put me down_

_Start me off and watch me go_

_I'll be running circles around you sooner than you know_

On the back of a black motorcycle, we zipped past tons of New Yorkers, their faces all a blur.

I leaned in closer to Nico in front of me.

_A little off center, And I'm out of tune_

_Just kicking this can along the avenue, but I'm alright_

I smiled, and incredibly cheesy as it was, I smiled to the blue sky.

I tapped Nico's shoulders, our signal to go faster.

_Coz it's easy once you know how it's done, You can't stop now_

_It's already begun, You feel it_

_Running through your bones_

A sliver of excitement ran through my spine.

I shivered, then relaxed as Nico's stopped at a red light.

"It's Percy!" he said, pointing to a blue van next to us in the lane closest to us.

I gasped, we hadn't seen them in forever.

I waved to Percy and Annabeth.

Percy seemed shocked. He probably wanted a motorcycle too.

He shook Annabeth, who seemed shocked.

He opened the car door, but our light turned to green and I waved to him as we sped past.

_And you jerk it out_

_And you jerk it out_

I rolled up my leather jacket sleeves.

We pulled up to a restaurant, Nico parked the cycle, and we were ambushed by hugs.

I stiffened and turned.

"Oh, hey, Annabeth." I said.

"Is that all you can say after we haven't seen each other in six years and you just wave as you speed past on a motorcycle with your goth boyfriend?" She says.

"We're not goth, our favorite color is just black." I assure everyone.

_Shut up, Hush your mouth_

_Can't you hear you talk too loud, No I can't hear nothing cause I got my head up in the clouds_

_I bite off anything that I can chew, I'm chasing cars up and down the avenue_

_But that's ok _

"Yeah, of course." Percy says, hugging me.

I roll my eyes.

"Okay, so later." Nico says, pulling me into the restaurant.

"Nico, you're being a jerk." I say.

"Yeah, why can't we join you?" Percy says.

"I made reservations for two. But we'll meet you at the corner of Madison in about an hour. 'Kay?" he asked.

"Fine, we'll see you then." They say, waving.

I wave and salute, then head into the restaurant.

_Coz it's easy once you know how it's done, You can't stop now_

_It's already begun, You feel it_

_Running through your bones,_

_And you jerk it out._

After lunch we meet them at Madison.

"Can I try your motorcycle?" Percy asks.

"Sure. But _do not scratch it._ Thalia gave it to me." He says.

Annabeth nudges me.

I jab her in the ribs.

"Oh, I forgot. Here is an invite to my wedding." She says dreamily.

"Finally!" I say.

"I know, right? It took five years!" She says.

I laugh.

_Coz it's easy once you know how it's done, You can't stop now_

_It's already begun. You feel it, Running through your bones,_

I watch Percy narrowly miss a wall.

"Percy, I think you're done." Nico says hurriedly.

"Okay." He says.

We chat for a while, then we have to leave.

"See you at the wedding?" I said, putting on my helmet.

Annabeth nods.

I salute, then we drive away.

_And you jerk it out_

_And you jerk it out_

_And you jerk it out_

_And you jerk it out_

_Oh baby don't you know you really gotta jerk it out_

_When you jerk it out baby don't you know you really gotta jerk it out_

_When you jerk it out baby don't you know you really gotta jerk it out_

"Just now they're getting married?" Nico says.

"Exactly."

**Long, but I hope it was good! I'm on instagram, follow, it's just my name Look For The Silver Lining J**


	23. Chapter 23-National Aphrodite Day

Hey guys! I wrote this at 3:00 in the morning because I woke up and had nothing better to do.

Anyway, this is a Pipson story, as requested by pjo-guard-geek!

I hope they like it! Keep reviewing!

Jason POV

I caught up with Piper a few cabins away from her cabin.

"Why are you running?" I asked, catching up with her.

"National (huff-puff) Aphrodite (huff-puff) Day. Supposedly. (huff-puff)" she said.

"Piper? Where are you?" called a few nasel voices.

Her eyes widened and she ran toward the dining hall.

I ran to catch up.

"So, what exactly do you do on National Aphrodite Day?" I asked.

"Dress up and get made over. Paint pictures with glitter. Squeal every chance you get." Piper said, painting.

"Jeez." I said.

I knew that kind of stuff wasn't exactly Piper's thing.

"Whaddya gonna do all day?" I asked.

"Hide." she said.

I nodded.

"Where?" I asked.

"The hedges." she said, then walked over.

She found a large one, which oddly had a bowl of candy hidden behind it.

She plopped down and feasted on a snickers.

I sighed and went over to her bush.

"You can't exactly hide there all day." I said.

"Then hide with me." she said, pulling me down.

"Okay. Fine. I was really busy today, though..." I said.

She gave me a withering look.

Twice, she had to switch hedges because the Aprodite girls patroled the hedges, not wanting to start NAD with any girls missing.

Once, I heard them whispering.

"I know she's back there." one whispered to another.

"Defiantly. She is so not a good hider." she said.

"I'm going to sneak attack her. Watch this." one said.

At that moment, I jumped up.

"Since Piper is in the infirmary, I will volunteer to go in her place." I said.

"Hmmm." one girl said warily.

"I dunno. The only boy sizes we have are 4's and 5's. You're easily a size 6. Tight clothes make you look fat." the other said.

"Um, I could run a few laps around camp." I offered.

"Desperate. But okay." the first one said.

I sighed. Then took my place at Thalia's Tree and ran around the path to the pavilion, then the rock climbing wall, then archery, then the sword-fighting arena, then the basketball court, then all over again. I did that six times.

The second Aphrodite girl handed me a bottle of water and a towel.

"Sweating is unattractive." she said.

I rolled my eyes and threw the towel away and sucked down my water bottle.

They lead me to the cabin that looked like rainbows and unicorns had babies in, and the babies threw up their food.

Anyway, they began raiding the guys drawer.

They emerged with a cream colored blazer, pain black v-neck, and black jeans with black Vans.

I put it on, and then they fluffed up my hair with a comb and some hair gel.

I thought it was going to be all puffy, but I had some spikes in the front of my hair and then the rest was messy in a not-at-all messy way.

"There. Perfect." she said.

"Thanks." I said, getting up.

She pushed me down again.

"We have to do concealer!" she said.

"You have acne." the other girl admitted.

I did?

They got to work at my nose.

"There. Now you're done. You can keep the clothes." The first girl said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Wait! We forgot the Axe!" the second girl said.

Within a minute, there was spicy smells reeking from my neck and wrists.

"Um. Thanks." I said.

"Sure. Have a lovely day now." she said.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the hedge.

Piper was siting there eating a sandwich.

When she saw me, she dropped her sandwich.

"Wow." she said.

"Um, you can come out now." I said.

"Wow." she said.

I grinned. It wasn't everyday Piper McLean was speechless.


	24. Chapter 24- Romantics 101

**Hey!**

**Okay, I admit I got the idea for a chapter from listening to my iPod touch and this song came on.**

**It is a Frazel chapter, because I only have one!**

**It's a good idea to listen to the songs on your iPod when you don't know what to write.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

Franks POV  
it was Hazel's birthday next week, and he wanted to put a romantic gesture at the end of the card he made for her.

He would ask Nico, but he was just her brother, not her boyfriend. Besides, he didn't add romantic stuff at the end of his cards for Thalia.

Heck, he didn't even write cards for Thalia. He told her in person.

Frank didn't want to do that. Zombie Brain had guts. He didn't. Maybe because Nico's life didn't depend on a burning stick.

So, he resorted to a card.

He could simply not think of a romantic gesture. They've all been said in time.

He looked it up on the internet.

Nothing.

He asked Percy. He suggested a bag of candy with a note that said "you are sweeter than this whole bowl.

He asked Thalia. She suggested a sword that was engraved with her name.

He asked Annabeth. She said a bunch of romantic quotes, but he couldn't remember them all.

He was about to ask the Aphrodite Cabin, which also meant rock bottem, when he came up with a great idea.

He bought a dozen roses, 11 real, and 1 fake.

He attached a note to the roses that said "I will love you till the last rose dies."

He gave it to her, and she cried. A little.

And from what he can recall, the rose is still alive, and he still loves her.

**I hope this was cute enough for you! Review!**


	25. Chapter 25- Meet the Dad

**Hey guys! Super sorry about the long wait.**

**WHO ELSE LUVED HOH? DID ANYONE QUESTION NICO BEING GAY? I SURE DID.**

**Anywho, here ya go.**

Thalia POV

The insistent pounding on the door woke me up from my loft.

I rolled out, then opened the door.

Outside, Nico was there, shifting his weight nervously.

"Hi." he said.

"Yeah?" I said glaring and putting on thin navy green jacket.

"Hi to you too." he said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Love you too." he said.

"WHAT?" I said.

"Okay. The thing is, a lightning bolt just hit my cabin, so I think we need to talk to your dad." He said.

"Not needed." I said confidently.

"DAD! YOU NEED TO CHILL OUT. I LOVE NICO, AND I KNOW THAT IF HE EVER HURTS ME, I KNOW TO STRIKE HIM WITH LIGHTNING! IN-" Thalia was cut off by Nico placing a hand over her mouth.

"What the heck?" she asked.

"Don't you think that was a little loud?" he asked.

"Eh. Not really." She headed back into the dark cabin.

Nico rolled his eyes. Zeus would probably-

"OW!"

There you go.

**Okay, not the best chapter. Better chapter tomorrow. **


	26. Chapter 26- Second Chances

**Hey guys! I just got done watching Now You See Me, and it was AWESOME!**

**Anyway, here is a new one-shot! This one is a OOC/AU.**

**Review J**

Annabeth Chase lived a fairly normal life. She would go to work at 8:00 a.m., go to lunch around 12ish, get home at 6:30, get take-out, watch TV, and go to bed, only to repeat in the morning.

But this day wasn't normal, from what she could tell.

As she walked along Central Park, she felt someone watching her every move, questioning her actions and motives.

And then she turned.

"What is your problem?" she shouted.

There was no one there.

Now, in a regular old town, people would have maybe thought she was crazy. But this was New York, for the love of God.

And while she searched around wildly, looking for this mysterious person, she saw a familiar face. One she had grown up with. Who she felt she could tell just about anything.

That face was Percy Jackson.

They had lost connection after high school, probably destined to never meet again.

But here they were, like some cover of a sappy movie, staring at each other.

He spoke first.

"Hey." He said. His voice was rusty, like he had never talked, just waiting for the right moment.

"Hi." She said just as coolly.

"Um, this probably sounds random, you know, cause it's been so long, but… do you want to get a sandwich?" he said.

She burst out laughing. That was the very same line he used when he asked her out in high school. Back when he wasn't a cheater.

"Sure." She said.

"Really? Why?" he said, obviously surprised.

"Because everyone deserves a second chance." She said.

They walked together, catching up about past things.

And she realized, nothing had changed. Nothing at all.

**Hoped you liked this one! Review!**


	27. Chapter 27-Stupid Questions

**Hey guys! ZOMG sorry about being MIA! Middle school is really hard :(**

**Anyway, this one was asked by my FBF, pjo-guard-geek. She's awesome, really nice, and a great writer!**

**Enjoy and review!**

Jason POV

I smoothed down my tie for the hundredth time today.

Piper noticed this, and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? Why are you stressing over this? You've met him before." She said.

"Yeah, on a mountain in California! I was all sweaty, 'cause I had been fighting a giant!" I exclaim.

"Honestly." Piper muttered.

She got into the taxi, and I followed. For the first time in my life, I was worried about my wrinkles.

When we got to the Outback, I waited nervously for Piper to come out.

"Oh, jeez! Just go already!" she said.

I nodded, then walked slowly.

"Oh, hey Jason! Piper's told me a lot about you." said Mr. McLean

"Dad!" Piper blushed.

I snickered.

We had just sat down when the paparazzi showed up.

"Ugh!" groaned Mr. McLean. "Please, we're trying to eat dinner."

The reporters ignored him and turned to me and Piper.

"So are you two dating?" asked one girl.

"Uh, no. Well, not yet, anyway." I say.

"Oh. Are you Tristan McLean's daughter?" asked another.

"Uh-huh." She answered confidently. She was probably used to this.

"Oh? Do you like the flavor of dog?" asked reporter #1.

"Um, not really." I say.

"Hmm. How would you feel if a turkey walked up to you?" asked reporter #2.

"Uh, weirded out."

I looked over to Mr. McLean, but he was trying to keep up with the flow of autographs from fellow diners.

Curses.

"So, what color do you dye your hair?" asked reporter #3.

"Um, I haven't ever." Piper says.

"Okay. What form of public transportation do you like?" asked reporter 2.

"Shado- I mean, taxis." I say. What can I say? Sometimes, I like to hitch a ride from Nico.

"Great. Have you ever injured someone purposely?" asked reporter 1.

"Um." I looked at Piper. She shrugged.

"Um, no." I said.

"Cool. And have you ever dated someone from your workplace?" asked a reporter.

Piper kicked my leg.

"No." I say.

"Good. An-" the reporter was about to go on, but the manager showed up and ordered them out.

"Wow. Those were stupid questions." I snorted.

Soon, we were all laughing our heads off in our steak.

**Did ya like it? I hopes ya did! Review J**


	28. Chapter 28- Schedules

Hey guys! I got this idea from reading "The Lotus Hotel Comes In Handy." It's a gr8 story, check it out...

Anyway, enjoy/review!

"Percy! Wake up!" Annabeth said, walking into the sea colored room.

"What?" groaned the teenager, laying in bed.

"I have decided to set a schedule up for you. You really need it, because right now, the Demeter kids are mad at you for not contributing to the garden because you were too busy playing basketball, so I wouldn't walk by their cabin. Anyway, are you hugging a bear?" asked Annabeth.

"No." said Percy, trying to discreetly put the bear under his pillow without success.

"Uh-huh." said Annabeth drily.

"Anyway, I don't need a schedule. My mind is my clock." said Percy.

"Uh-Huh. And that's worked out so well in the past." Annabeth said sarcastically.

"Annabeth, I could conjure up waves bigger than your head."

"Doesn't matter. You wouldn't do that to your girlfriend."

"Shut up and lemme sleep. Pwease." Percy said, rolling over.

But when Annabeth had a plan (and Percy knew this extremely well) There was no stopping her.

"Get out of bed."

"I don't wanna."

" "wanna" isn't a part of the English language."

"Neither is gonna."

"Percy."

"Ygb?"

"I'm going to open the shades, and it's supposed to be very sunny today if you don't get out of bed."

"You wouldn't."

"I wouldn't, but Nico might."

"No!"

"1." Percy stared on disbelief.

"2." Percy sat up.

"3. Too late." Annabeth pulled open the blinds.

"Augh! My eyes!" Percy screamed in agony, then tried to melt on the floor.

"Percy, this isn't the Wizard of Oz. Stop being so dramatic."

"I'm acting!"

"Your acting like a soap oprah actress."

"Thank you. I try." "Next task- let's eat breakfast."

"That, I'm up for."

Done! Review ;)


	29. Chapter 29- Counting Stars

**Hey guys! In the midst of beading my hair, I decided to update!**

**YAY! It's Saturday! Except for my friends in Australia, it's Sunday J**

**This is a Leyna one-shot, asked by my sister, Ajluv.**

**YOU'RE WELCOME! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Review! 100****th**** person to review gets a link on my profile to their profile! **

Reyna POV

I walked up slowly to Leo, who was sitting on the beach on a rock.

"Hey, Leo." I said.

"Hi." He said.

That's weird. Usually he found some special/annoying way to say my name. I almost missed it.

"Can I sit?" I asked.

He smirked. "I'm sure you can, Reyna."

Even though it was night, and the sky was in inky blue, I blushed.

"May I sit?" I said.

"Sure." He said, then went back to looking at the stars.

I plopped down beside him.

The lazy summer wind whipped my hair around slightly. And if I concentrated hard enough, I could hear someone say "Her hair is pretty, her face is flawless, her personality is great, she's outgoing…"

I leaned closer to Leo. Then I realized her was saying that.

Who was he saying them about? Surely not me. I knew for a fact my hair was ratty, and I had a few pimples. I wasn't sure about my personality, though.

Who then?

Then it hit me. He was saying them about another girl. Probably an Aphrodite.

I felt like punching someone. Even though they torture people, and own about 123,415, 679, 176, 103 bottles of perfume and wore them all about once, they were hands down the prettiest girls around.

Before you say, "But Reyna, you don't really even like Leo! He's way out of your league."

I kinda do. Like him.

He went on and on about this Aphrodite, muttering so only I heard him, while I sat, seething.

I got so mad, I punched him. I need to work on my anger skills.

He fell of the rock, dumbstruck.

"What the Hades was that for?" He said.

"Who is the girl?" I asked.

"Girl?" He asked.

"The one you're saying all these things about!" I exclaimed.

"Oh." He said. His face turned red. Like, _really_ red.

"It's no one." He said.

"Riiggghhhtt. It's your imaginary friend." I said. "I bet her hair is blonde, and curly, and she wears six pounds of make-up everyday. She also wears only pink, and she has a poodle." I said.

"Fine! It was _you!_ I was matching all the things I liked about you to the stars. I was doing great until I ran out of stars." He said.

I let go off his shirt.

"Aww, that's so sweet." I said.

"Yeah. So, you aren't, like, embarrassed, or anything?" He said.

"Of course not. I like you too."

**Hope this was cute and fluffy and stuff. Review!**


	30. Chapter 30- Titanic

**Hey guys! What up, playhas? **

**Yo, I'm just.. chillin wif my homies, y'all, popping my crib. **

**Yeah, that's the end of that. Anyway, hope you like this chaptah!**

**I don't really want to do the whole, "OC thing", but I think I'll be writing a chapter story on my OC, Tara Something (I have to work out the kinks).**

**So look for that. This is a mix of the following couples- Percabeth, Thalico, Tratie, Jasper, and Frazel. **

**It's going to be super hard fitting all those in, but I'll try my best. This may be a long one-shot, but I so owe you guys one… or three. Remember, the 100****th**** reviewer gets a link on my profile to their profile! **

**Enjoy!**

The night was chilly, and Annabeth only had a flimsy coat, but it was the type of night that made one glad to be alive. The stars were shining gloriously, and she and her newly wed husband, Percy, were traveling to New York to start a life there. Annabeth had been perfectly fine with taking a train, but Percy loved the ocean.

The ocean was spotted by white icebergs with sharp edges, but Annabeth wasn't worried. _The Titanic_ was unsinkable, with 16 watertight compartments.

The third class cabins were all they could afford, and they shared a cabin with another newly married couple. Their names were Thalia and Nico, and they had all befriended one another. In fact, Thalia and Nico were standing beside them.

But Annabeth couldn't be happier. Another man and woman walked besides Annabeth and Percy, and Percy started a conversation. The gentlemen's name was Travis, his lady Katie. Annabeth struck a conversation up with them, until Percy suggested they headed to bed.

In bed that night, on the top bunk, Annabeth silently counted down the days until they could make it to New York. 3 more. She could hardly wait.

She was just dozing off when a sharp _thump!_ Struck the silence. The engines, formerly whirling, had stopped. It was silent for a few moments. Then cries and screams struck the silence.

Annabeth bolted down, followed by Thalia, and shook awake their respective husbands/boyfriends.

All in a flurry, they ran out the door with no regard of coats.

Travis and Katie made it out of their cabins, followed by a pretty brown haired girl and a blonde haired boy. Thousands began pouring out of their cabins.

"What's going on?" cried Percy. The blonde haired boy and Travis shrugged.

A Chinese boy from the cabin across the hall from them said "Sounded like a iceberg."

The brown haired girl beside him called "Everyone get your lifejackets!"

There was a mad scramble to the cabins, and everyone emerged a few seconds later wearing lifejackets.

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and led her up the flight of stairs, heading up to the main deck. Thalia and Nico followed close behind.

The deck was all a flurry. Crew members scrambled around, fulfilling orders from wealthy passengers. The second class passengers were talking to Thomas Andrew, the designer of the massive Titanic. Many others were looking anxiously at the lifeboats.

The blonde haired boy and the brown haired girl nearly stumbled into them as they joined them on the main deck.

"Percy. And this is Annabeth." Percy said, introducing them.

"Jason. And this is Piper."

"Thalia."

"Nico."

"Nice to meet you all. Let's try to find a life boat." Jason suggested.

The men and Thalia plowed through the crowd, but Piper and Annabeth excused themselves every time they knocked into someone.

They found a life boat with a small dog and a woman in it.

"May we join you?" asked Jason calmly.

"The others are filled. Please, what happened?" Percy added.

At this, the woman burst into tears.

"Iceberg." She managed. "No time."

"I have to get Frank and Hazel. They're our cabinmates. Percy and Nico, will you come to help?" asked Jason.

"What?" Annabeth cried, dread creeping into her voice.

"Absolutely not." Thalia added.

Piper clung to Jason.

"We will be back in about five minutes. Don't worry." said Nico.

He kissed Thalia's cheek and left the lifeboat.

Jason and Percy followed Nico's lead.

As soon as all of the guys left, Piper burst into tears.

Annabeth and Thalia comforted her as best as they could, but they were upset as well.

The matter was pretty bad, but the ship was quickly lowering into the icy Atlantic. Many people were taking chances and jumping. At least half of them didn't come up again.

When things were looking as bleak as they could, the boys came back.

"Nico!" Thalia yelled.

Nico, Jason, and Percy were followed by the Chinese boy (Frank?) and by a brown haired girl (Hazel?).

Jason introduced them, confirming it.

Nico hopped onto the boat, and gave Thalia a huge hug.

"You didn't think I would leave when things were getting interesting, would you?" Nico said.

Thalia hugged him tighter.

Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand, squeezing it tighter.

Piper clung to Jason's arm, pulling him into the boat.

Just as soon as Frank stepped into the boat, followed by Hazel, the boat began to lower.

"Wait!" cried the woman. "My husband is still on the boat!"

But it's too late.

The boat has dipped into the water.

**Everyone survived, because I couldn't bring myself to kill one of them! Hope you enjoyed that!**


End file.
